O Signo da Fênix
by TaisePeixoto
Summary: Hermione vai descobrir um segredo do passado que vai mudar sua vida, e colocá-la em meio a uma guerra sem volta. Será possível que estamos fadados a cometer os mesmos erros dos nossos pais.
1. Capítulo 1  Sob o Signo da Fênix

Essa será uma very long fic, será dividida em algumas partes também, para organizar melhor a história. Essa fic é uma substituição do livro As Relíquias da Morte. Nessa fic serão abordados alguns aspectos que não foram abordados e que me deixaram meio decepcionada pra falar a verdade. Então abram suas mentes, aproveitem e comentem.Os personagens nessa fic não me pertencem e sim à J. K. Rowling (inveja!), a não ser por alguns coadjuvantes que são de minha autoria.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 – <strong>Sob o Signo da Fênix<strong>

_"Sobre os amantes e os soldados, sobre os homens condenados à morte, sobre todos aqueles que o poder cósmico da vida preenche, o poder do destino desce por vezes imprevisto numa súbita iluminação que será a sua graça e o seu fardo."_

_Boll , Heinrich_

A lua iluminava o céu sem nuvens enquanto as estrelas refletiam na colina. Era um lugar muito afastado e habitado apenas por animais mas não deixava de ter sua beleza. Uma colina cheia de flores e pequenos arbustos dava uma visão perfeita do vale, atrás dela a floresta de árvores seculares balançava com a brisa tornando a atmosfera misteriosa e cheia de segredos. Um ruído afetou a calmaria do lugar.

Clack

Onde antes só existia grama e flores agora estava parada uma mulher. Ela olhou em volta rapidamente, então decidindo onde ir, se encaminhou para a entrada da floresta.

Ela vestia uma capa que cobria parte do rosto, mas era perceptível que ela era belíssima. As faces pálidas e os cabelos compridos e loiros. Ela trajava um vestido negro de veludo, com as mangas justas conforme a moda da época. Ela caminhava rapidamente e olhava para trás a todo instante, como se temesse estar sendo seguida. Ela caminhou até uma clareira, iluminada apenas pela luz da lua. Havia um homem parado no centro dela. Ela o olhou apreensiva por um instante mas não havia como não reconhecê-lo, com o coração aos pulos ela o chamou.

- Godric?

Godric Gryffindor levantou a cabeça e a olhou. Sorrindo ele se aproximou, tomou a mão dela entre as suas e tirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto.

- Minha bela Valentine, posso saber o que aconteceu para marcar um encontro a essa hora correndo o risco de seu pai perceber que você não está na cama?

- Uma tragédia Godric!

Ele a abraçou e esperou pacientemente enquanto ela chorava no seu peito. Valentine não se atrevia a levantar o rosto, para ela parecia que encontrá-lo ali naquela hora era a confirmação da tragédia que estava acontecendo. Preferia se lembrar de coisas boas.

Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que se viram, quando seu pai ainda estava em Hogwarts. Ele havia dado um baile em homenagem ao aniversário de dezoito anos de Valentine. A festa era mais para os convidados é claro, Valentine odiava aquelas festas tolas. Se sentia solitária e deslocada, se debruçou sobre a sacada da varanda e fechou os olhos, imaginando estar em qualquer lugar menos aquele. Ela não o viu se aproximar.

- Se divertindo senhorita Slytherin?

Ela sobressaltou-se e deu de cara com o homem mais lindo que ela já tinha visto. Godric Gryffindor era alto e corpulento. Tinha cabelos ruivos curtos e embaraçados. A barba era curta e os olhos eram castanho vivo.

- Não muito.

Ela se surpreendeu ao falar a verdade, geralmente evitava qualquer pessoa que tentasse se aproximar, em grande parte devido a agressividade do pai.

- Por que não dança um pouco?

- Eu não sei dançar muito bem.

- Ah, depende sempre de quem conduz. – estendeu a mão para ela – Posso tirar a bela aniversariante para dançar?

Antes que se desse conta ela já estava no meio do salão. Todos se surpreenderam com a estranha combinação do galante e corajoso Godric Gryffindor e a tímida e reprimida Valentine Slytherin.

- Posso perguntar qual idade está completando senhorita?

- Dezoito primaveras senhor.

- Não fale comigo assim, como se eu fosse seu pai. Pode me chamar de Godric.

- Creio que não ficaria bem senhor.

- Tem medo do seu pai? Pois eu lhe digo que não deve temer. Salazar fala demais, homens que muito falam não costumar fazer muita coisa.

- Temo que o senhor não vive no mesmo teto que ele. E creio que mesmo que vivesse não temeria, dizem que o senhor é o homem mais corajoso do mundo.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Tem razão não há nada que tema. Nunca me curvei diante de ninguém na minha vida, mas temo que isso vá mudar em breve.

- Por que motivo senhor?

- É impossível não curvar-se diante de um anjo como o que está na minha frente agora.

Desde aquele baile as visitas de Gryffindor tornaram-se mais freqüentes, quando se declarou pra ela, Valentine já estava envolvida o bastante para esquecer quem era e estar disposta a qualquer coisa por ele. Gryffindor pediu a autorização de Slytherin para cortejá-la mas Slytherin ficou furioso. Já não bastava os sangue-ruins que ele queria colocar em Hogwarts ainda queria molestar sua filha. O fato de Slytherin abandonar Hogwarts não facilitou as coisas.

Valentine não se importava mais se o pai não permitia, se Godric tinha fama de ter várias mulheres ou se era mais velho que era, ela só não podia ficar longe dele. Logo passaram a se encontrar escondidos, não demorou até que se tornassem amantes. E agora aquilo.

- Me conte o que está acontecendo querida.

- Godric eu... eu não queria... é uma tragédia...

- Fale o que houve.

- Eu estou esperando uma criança.

A floresta pareceu silenciar com aquela notícia. Gryffindor hesitou por um momento e então sorriu.

- Bem, não é a situação que nós esperávamos mas é realmente uma boa notícia.

- Boa notícia? Tem idéia do que ele vai fazer comigo se descobrir?

- Não conte pra ele ainda, ele é capaz de fazer algo contra você e contra a criança. Não pense que eu só me deiverti com você Valentine, eu a amo, e vou fazer de tudo para termos essa criança em paz.

- Mas como? – ela suplicava.

- Vamos fugir. Vamos para outro país e nos casamos. Seu pai não poderá fazer nada contra isso, e - seu rosto assumiu uma expressão fria – eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa se ele tentar tirá-la de mim.

- Você promete Godric? Promete que vai largar tudo por mim, pelo nosso bebê? Promete que ficaremos seguros?

- Eu juro.

Eles se abraçaram por um longo momento.

- Esqueci de lhe dar uma coisa.

Ele tirou do bolso um lindo colar com um pingente em forma de fênix feito de ouro branco com diamantes.

- Oh Godric é lindo.

Ele colocou o colar no pescoço dela com cuidado.

- Esse colar é a minha garantia pra você. – ele se ajoelhou no chão aos pés dela – Eu juro Valentine Slytherin, sob este signo, o signo da fênix que vou amá-la até o dia em que queimarem o meu corpo e protegê-la até o dia em que minhas mão puderem segurar minha espada.

A fênix brilhou com força diante dessas palavras, e Valentine entendeu naquele momento que aquele era mais do que um colar. O silêncio entre os apaixonados só foi interrompido por um som musical que cortava o ar a quilômetros de distância. O pio de uma fênix cortava a noite, selando o juramento.

* * *

><p>Um pequeno mergulho no passado para começar, em breve vocês entenderão o porquê. Comentem os capítulos e não esqueçam de apontar qualquer erro de gramática ou de continuidade. Vocês não tem ideia de como esses comentários enriquecem a história.<p> 


	2. Parte I Capítulo 2  Herança Inesperada

**PARTE I - Prelúdio Sombrio**

Capítulo 2 – **Herança Inesperada**

_"A esperança seria a maior das forças humanas, se não existisse o desespero."_

_Hugo , Victor_

O vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole ficava no interior da Inglaterra, era um vilarejo pequeno onde as casas ficam há quilômetros umas das outras, como acontece em quase todos os lugares do interior o tempo se arrastava indefinidamente, mesmo estes que eram tempos de guerra as horas pareciam pesadas demais para que os relógios as contassem mais depressa. A noite caía densa e as nuvens não deixavam que se visse nada lá fora exceto a escuridão, mas isso não a impedia de olhar para a noite através da janela do quarto andar. Da janela ela via o pomar em um ângulo não muito seguro, já que a casa em questão era completamente torta e o fato de que ainda não tinha desmoronado no chão fazia qualquer arquiteto perder os cabelos. Mas Hermione Granger não se importava com a posição insegura em que estava, tampouco com a escuridão lá fora. Ela não olhava exatamente pela janela, olhava para si mesma.

O relógio marcava quatro da manhã e mesmo assim ela não conseguia dormir, Gina dormia um sono inquieto na cama do canto do quarto, como ela a invejava por ao menos conseguir dormir. Hermione pensava muito nos pais ultimamente, embora soubesse que eles estavam mais seguros longe, sem sequer lembrar que tinham uma filha, no fundo ela desejava que estivessem ali. Eles sempre a apoiaram, mesmo quando ela descobriu ser uma bruxa eles fizeram de tudo para aderir ao novo mundo da filha.

Mas o que a preocupava mais não eram os pais e sim os acontecimentos daquela tarde. Ela e Rony já tinham escolhido seguir Harry na busca pelas horcruxes mesmo sabendo o quão terrível ia ser, mas não contavam com aquela ajuda de Dumbledore. Que como sempre não ajudou em nada! Hermione sempre procurou compreende-lo mas aquilo já era demais. Não teve nem palavras pra explicar sua surpresa quando Scrimgeour anunciou que ela também fora contemplada no testamento de Dumbledore, Harry tinha intimidade com ele, mas ela? E também tinham os objetos herdados, que Harry herdasse o pomo tudo bem, ele continha um segredo que só seria aberto quando estivessem prontos, até aí tudo bem. A espada também era compreensível, afinal de contas era uma arma. Rony ficou surpreso com o Deluminador mas também era compreensível, mas e quanto a ela? Ainda lembrava do que Scrimgeour disse:

_"-Para a senhorita Hermione Jean Granger, deixo minha cópia de 'Contos de Beedle o Bardo', na esperança de que ela_  
><em>o achará interessante e instrutivo. E também o Diário de Tom Riddle para que ela sempre se lembre que as escolhas estão em nossas mãos."<em>

Tudo bem ela gostava de livros mas um livro de contos infantis e ainda uma horcrux? Sim, porque apesar de estar destruído o diário era uma horcrux. As escolhas estavam em nossas mãos, o que ele quis dizer com isso? Ela pegou novamente o diário de cima da cômoda e o encarou atentamente, como se ele fosse lhe dizer as respostas que ela buscava. Demorou-se analisando o furo bem no meio do livro, a marca da destruição da horcrux, uma parte da alma de Lord Voldemort que não existia mais. Hermione sentiu um calafrio só de imaginar como seria criar uma horcrux. Era apavorante. O que levava uma pessoa a se importar tão pouco com a vida de pessoas inocentes e até com a própria. O que ele ganhou com tudo isso afinal?

Seus pensamentos foraminterrompidos por uma batida leve na porta. Com um sobressalto ela se levantou para abri-la parando para olhar se Gina tinha acordado mas ela ainda dormia um sono pesado.

Hermione abriu de leve a porta, o corredor estava escuro mas mesmo assim o vulto era perfeitamente reconhecível.

- Mione vem comigo.

- Rony são quatro da manhã.

- E pelo que eu vejo você não tá com cara de quem tava dormindo. Para de fazer doce e vem comigo.

- Pra onde?

- Pro meu quarto oras.

Hermione corou ligeiramente antes de perceber que estava sendo idiota. Ela e Rony já haviam tido um certo relacionamento mas sem comunicar um ao outro haviam decidido não levar nada adiante, mesmo assim ela não podia evitar uma certa queda pelo amigo. Ir ao quarto dele aquela hora da manhã a pegou de surpresa, mas claro que não tinha nada de mais pois o Harry também tava dormindo lá. Subiram as escadas em silêncio e se esgueiraram pra dentro do quarto. Harry já estava esperando.

- Também não conseguiu dormir?

- Não muito. Qual o motivo dessa reunião? Não conseguiram esperar até amanhã.

- Como se a mamãe deixasse nós conversarmos em paz, toda vez que estamos juntos ela acha que estamos armando planos de ataque contra os comensais. – Rony resmungou.

- E não estamos de certa forma? Mas enfim o que vocês querem falar de tão importante.

Harry se adiantou decidido.

- Mione, eu e Rony conversamos e achamos melhor voltar para Hogwarts esse ano. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Hermione não tinha palavras pra expressar a surpresa diante daquilo. Harry que sempre fora ortodoxo do ponto de vista de não voltar mais pra Hogwarts agora queria continuar lá.

- Posso saber o que fez vocês mudarem de idéia?

Harry apontou pras mãos dela. Sem perceber Hermione saíra do quarto com o diário nas mãos.

- Depois de Dumbledore ter lhe deixado isso eu e Rony ficamos pensando...

- Os dois? É sério? - Hermione comentou aos risos. Rony corou violentamente.

- Bem, o Harry na verdade...

- O que importa é que tentamos entender o que Dumbledore quis dizer pra você. Pense só, o diário era uma horcrux e foi encontrado em Hogwarts, eu acho que ele está querendo nos dizer que pra encontrar mais horcruxes temos que começar a procurar em Hogwarts.

Hermione pensou por um momento. Era lógico, exceto por um detalhe.

- Se houvesse uma horcrux em Hogwarts você acha que Dumbledore já não teria encontrado?

- Dumbledore não conhecia todo o castelo, ele mesmo me disse isso uma vez e de qualquer forma é a melhor pista que temos. Voldemort considerava Hogwarts um lar, não é lógico que ele tenha deixado parte de sua alma lá?

- É mas...

Rony interrompeu.

- E também se alguma horcrux está escondida lá é a única chance que temos de encontrar, depois que começar o semestre não vai ter jeito de entrar lá com todos aqueles comensais como professores. A gente entra, procura a horcrux, quando encontrarmos a gente dá o fora.

- Isso partindo do pressuposto que é mais fácil sair do que entrar?- Hermione queria voltar para Hogwarts mas temia voltar pra lá com tantos comensais da morte que podiam simplesmente substituir as detenções por sessões de cruciatos.

- É o melhor que temos Mione, ou você quer ficar vagando pelo país procurando a esmo?

Harry a encarava com firmeza, ele já tinha tomado sua decisão.

- Tudo bem, vamos voltar então. Mas isso vai exigir uma certa preparação como planos de fuga de emergência e toda a sorte de feitiços que nos permitam procurar sem atrair a atenção dos comensais.

- Contamos com você pra isso Mione. – Rony sorriu.

Típico, a parte prática era sempre com ela.

- Então tá, eu vou organizar tudo, amanhã contamos pra sua mãe o que vamos fazer, ela vai dar pulinhos de alegria quando souber.

Hermione voltou pro quarto, dessa vez teve mais sucesso para dormir. Voltar para Hogwarts era sempre um conforto, mesmo em tempos como aquele. Agora que seus pais tinham ido embora Hermione entendeu melhor o que Harry sentia ao voltar para Hogwarts, como se aquele fosse seu único lar. Hermione estremeceu ao pensar, aquele também era o modo que Tom Riddle se sentia a respeito da escola há anos atrás. Hermione finalmente dormiu.

Ao seu lado, na mesa de cabeceira, estava o diário de Tom Riddle, ainda com o furo da presa do basilisco. De olhos fechados Hermione pensou em como Tom Riddle havia se sentido em Hogwarts, se estivesse de olhos abertos, Hermione teria visto o diário irradiar um brilho prateado a partir do centro, onde Harry havia golpeado o coração da horcrux.

* * *

><p>Não esqueçam de comentar por favor!<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3  Hogwarts

Capítulo 3 – **Hogwarts**

_"A confiança é um acto de fé, e esta dispensa raciocínio."_

_Andrade , Carlos Drummond de_

- RONY TRÁS LOGO SEU MALÃO PRA BAIXO! GINA QUE TANTO VOCÊ DEMORA NESSE QUARTO VEM LOGO! HARRY VAI CHAMAR O RONY POR FAVOR! HERMIONE PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ AQUI EMBAIXO...

Era dia primeiro de setembro, e como todos os anos a senhora Weasley gritava que todos estavam atrasados, e invariavelmente aquilo não adiantava nada. Hermione desceu os degraus da escada já prevendo o que ia acontecer. A senhora Weasley tinha uma idéia errada do que Hermione significava para os amigos. Só porque ela era mais responsável e organizada do que eles não significava que tinha autoridade de mandar eles se arrumarem mais depressa. Eles não a ouviam mais do que ouviam a senhora Weasley.

- Vem aqui querida.

Hermione foi guiada para a cozinha enquanto Rony mandava Pichitinho voando escada abaixo na gaiola.

- Hermione eu preciso falar com você.

- Sim, senhora.

- Querida eu estou muito feliz que vocês tenham escolhido voltar pra Hogwarts, eu sempre disse que isso seria importante pra vocês, não seria certo abandonar a educação escolar dessa maneira, como Fred e Jorge fizeram, não que eu possa reclamar afinal eles estão ganhando muito bem na loja mas um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar não é? Pra mim eles estão tendo muita sorte, mas vocês precisam seguir uma carreira séria.

Hermione passou o peso de uma perna para a outra, ia ficar ali um longo tempo ouvindo o quanto aquela escolha era a melhor para eles. Era incrível como a senhora Weasley se esquecia que estava atrasada quando lhe convinha.

- ... Mas eu não posso evitar de me preocupar com vocês. Quero dizer, com todos aqueles comensais da morte lecionando, quero dizer, Arthur acha que eles não estão lá pra lecionar e sim pra espionar os alunos e suas famílias. E também com esse mistério sobre quem vai ser o próximo diretor, não me admiraria que fosse o próprio você-sabe-quem.

Hermione se divertiu pensando em Lord Voldemort ocupando a posição de diretor da escola. Depois lembrou-se de que ele ambicionou o cargo de professor de DCAT, por isso o cargo era amaldiçoado. Mas era impossível que ele se revelasse tão abertamente assim.

-... Eu temo por vocês, e gostaria de pedir uma coisa Hermione.

Pedir uma coisa? Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior.

- O que eu puder fazer senhora Weasley...

- Quero que fique de olho neles por mim. – e visto que Hermione arregalava os olhos – Não que os espione mas, você é mais responsável Hermione, tente mantê-los longe do perigo sim?

Hermione engoliu em seco, como prometer que os manteria longe de perigos se já haviam até planejado a fuga.

- Senhora Weasley, não creio que se eles quiserem fazer alguma coisa eu possa impedi-los.

- Eu sei querida, mas só quero que os aconselhe a fazerem o que for mais seguro. Ficarei mais tranqüila se me prometer que vai avisá-los do perigo que correm.

- Sim, senhora, acho que posso prometer isso.

- Obrigado querida. VAMOS LOGO, POR QUE AS MALAS NÃO ESTÃO NO CARRO AINDA?

Algumas horas depois estavam novamente entrando no castelo. Era sempre reconfortante voltar pra lá, mesmo com todas aquelas mudanças. Alguns alunos não freqüentavam mais a escola, a maioria nascidos trouxas. A Sonserina havia voltado em peso, a exceção era Draco Malfoy, que provavelmente achou que seguir os Comensais era melhor do que estudar com eles. Porque era isso que ela ia fazer, pelo menos por enquanto.

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no Salão Principal e tomaram seus lugares na mesa da Grifinória. A mesa estava mais vazia do que de costume. Hermione olhou em volta e seus olhos pararam na mesa dos professores. Poucas mudanças haviam ocorrido. Hagrid não estava mais lá, os professores estavam todos com cara de quem estava sentindo um mau cheiro e suas cadeiras estavam bem recuadas das duas figuras sentas a direita e a esquerda da cadeira do diretor. Sentados nelas estavam Amico e Aleto Carrow. "Comensais da morte lecionando em Hogwarts, não faltava nada." Pensou Hermione.

A cadeira do centro continuava vazia, o novo diretor ainda não tinha chegado, de volta a realidade Hermione percebeu que esse era o assunto de todas as conversas em sua volta, quem seria o novo diretor? Era ele que inaugurava o ano letivo fazendo um discurso, mas onde ele estava afinal.

- Cadê esse cara, tô morrendo de fome.

- Rony provavelmente o diretor é um Comensal da Morte e você fica aí pensando em comer?

- O que o fato de ele ser um Comensal tem a ver como fato de eu estar com fome?

- Esquece. Só acho incrível como você não dá a mínima pras coisas ao seu redor quando tem um prato na sua frente, esse diretor é quem vai ditar as regras nessa escola Rony já pensou o que pode acontecer se...

- Ah, não pode ser...

Harry olhava para a mesa dos professores com um misto de choque e fúria. Hermione se voltou pra olhar e viu, caminhando até a cadeira no centro da mesa, a última pessoa que ela queria que assumisse o posto de diretor: Severo Snape.

Hermione não queria acreditar nos seus olhos, o homem que matou Alvo Dumbledore sentado na cadeira dele como diretor de Hogwarts. Rony segurava Harry enquanto Snape discursava, a mesa da Sonserina estava radiante mas o resto da escola antipatizada completamente com Snape, mesmo sem saber que ele havia assassinado Dumbledore, Snape percebeu a antipatia e terminou logo o discurso dando lugar para a professora McGonagall selecionar os alunos para suas casas.

O jantar foi péssimo, parecia que todos os alunos comiam olhando para os comensais na mesa dos professores se perguntando se os colegas deles estariam matando suas famílias agora. O que quer que acontecesse Hermione sabia que não seria fácil para Snape controlar a revolta dos alunos. O jantar acabou e os alunos foram dispensados para suas casas. Rony ainda segurava Harry temendo que o amigo fizesse alguma bobagem, Hermione também temia isso.

- Tá tudo bem Rony, me larga, não é como se eu fosse matar o Snape agora. Embora a vontade seja grande.

- Harry se acalma por favor, é isso que eles querem, uma desculpa pra punir você. E além do mais...

- Senhorita Granger?

Hermione olhou para trás pra ver quem era a dona da voz cheia de ironia que chamara seu nome. Era Aleto Carrow.

- O que foi?

Aleto sorriu e apontou o dedo pra ela em um gesto digno de Dolores Umbridge

- Não, não querida. Agora sou sua professora, você deve dizer o que deseja _senhora_?

Hermione usou todo seu tom irônico para responder.

- _O que deseja senhora?_

Aleto não parecia feliz em transmitir o recado. Quando falou foi com todo o seu veneno.

- Excelentíssimo Senhor Diretor deseja falar com a senhorita.

- Desde quando virou menina de recados Aleto?

Era Harry que ainda não conseguia se conter olhando pra nova professora. Rony voltou a segurá-lo. O rosto de Aleto se contorceu de fúria, mas logo se suavizou em um sorriso que não ficava nada bem nela.

- Cuido de você mais tarde Potter. Venha Granger.

Hermione a seguiu pelos corredores até a passagem em forma de fênix. Hermione ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Snape nunca destinara muita atenção a ela, até costumava ignorá-la nas aulas de poções, agora no primeiro dia como diretor chamava ela ao seu escritório? Pra quê? Aleto bateu na porta, virou-se e foi embora furiosa, aparentemente ela não gostou de ser tratada como menina de recados. Hermione ficou sozinha encarando a porta fechada sem saber o que esperar. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade uma voz chamou de dentro do escritório:

- Entre.

Como coração aos pulos, Hermione segurou o trinque e entrou.

* * *

><p>Já sabem o que fazer? Não? Então comentem! =D<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4 Excelentíssimo Senhor Diretor

Capítulo 4 - **Excelentíssimo Senhor Diretor**

_"Deixarás de temer quando deixares de ter esperança."_

_Séneca_

Hermione tinha o coração aos pulos quando entrou na sala. Se sentia ridícula daquela forma, mas estava apavorada. Ainda se sentia culpada por ter confiado em Snape e deixado ele ir, se ao menos ela soubesse que ele de fato era um traidor poderia ao menos tê-lo atrasado, talvez Dumbledore ainda estivesse vivo.

Snape estava de costas pra ela do outro lado da mesa. Hermione tentava em vão controlar seus batimentos cardíacos, temendo que ele os ouvisse de tão forte que seu coração batia. Ela detestava admitir mas estava com medo. Snape era uma criatura cruel e sem coração que assassinara aquele que sempre o protegeu e defendeu e agora tomava o lugar dele com se nunca houvesse existido. Ele não iria matá-la, não agora, mas podia torturá-la para que contasse alguma coisa.

_"Ele nunca prestou atenção em mim, o que ele pode querer agora?"_

- Senhorita Granger, deve estar curiosa por que eu a chamei aqui.

Hermione não respondeu, decidiu que se limitaria a responder o necessário com medo de gaguejar e mostrar o quão apavorada ela estava. Snape virou-se de frente para ela. Hermione esperava que ele estivesse mais arrogante do que antes, com uma expressão de triunfo no rosto, não podia estar mais enganada. Snape parecia mais velho e cansado, nada de triunfo ou arrogância em seus olhos ou em suas palavras, ele parecia quase... triste.

_"Ele é um traidor, não se deixe enganar."_

- Eu soube pelo Ministério que Dumbledore contemplou você no testamento dele, é verdade?

Ficou sabendo pelo Ministério ou pelos Comensais que vocês infiltraram no Ministério?

- Sim _senhor._

Hermione sublinhou bem a palavra senhor. Queria deixar bem claro seu desprezo pelo novo diretor.

- E a senhorita imagina o por quê?

- Não faço idéia senhor.

Snape passeou pela sala com visível irritação.

- E a senhorita poderia me dizer quais itens ele lhe deixou no testamento.

"_Se eu não falar ele vai me torturar."_ Hermione estava farta daquele interrogatório. Achava que Snape a havia mandado trazer para espionar o Harry, não para fazer fofocas sobre o que Dumbledore havia lhe deixado. _"O que o Harry faria?"_

- Eu não creio que isso seja da sua conta senhor.

Snape se aproximou furiosamente, quase como se fosse esbofeteá-la. Pela primeira vez a garota sentiu medo de verdade desde que entrara naquela sala. "_Finalmente o velho Snape dá as caras."_Hermione pensou com ironia. Snape se afastou como se tentasse se acalmar.

- Infelizmente Senhorita Granger é de vital importância que eu saiba quais itens o professor Dumbledore lhe deixou em testamento. Eu não esperaria que compreendesse a importância dessa informação, então peço que pense melhor sobre a sua resposta.

Havia uma fúria contida em cada palavra. De repente Hermione percebeu uma coisa.

- Se o senhor não sabe o que eu recebi como sabe que é mais de um item?

_"Acertei em cheio."_ Snape a olhou com raiva mas logo pareceu pensar sobre a pergunta.

- Muito bem, eu tentei ser sutil mas já que não funcionou vamos direto ao ponto. Dumbledore lhe deixou o Diário de Tom Riddle. Quero saber o que havia escrito dentro dele.

Hermione congelou. Não havia nada escrito no diário, mas tudo estava claro agora. Por isso Dumbledore deixara o diário pra ela, os Comensais sabiam que o diário havia sido destruído, pelo menos Lucius Malfoy sabia, não deixaria suspeitas. Não havia melhor forma de deixar uma mensagem do que através do diário, que para Voldemort não representava mais nada. Mas ela ainda não havia encontrado mensagem alguma. _"Eu nunca pensei em procurar."_ A garota pensou com amargura. Agora era tarde demais, Snape tiraria o diário dela, a não ser que ela tivesse um bom plano, e fosse uma boa atriz...

- Não há nada escrito no diário senhor, só páginas em branco com um furo no meio.

- E a senhorita não tentou escrever nele?

Escrever é claro! Dumbledore deve ter deixado uma mensagem que só se revelaria para ela, se ela escrevesse no diário e provasse ser ela mesma. "_Como eu não vi isso antes!"_

- Por que eu deveria? Da última vez que alguém escreveu naquele diário Gina Weasley quase foi morta. Harry destruiu o diário, a mágica foi destruída, por que eu escreveria nele?

- E não havia nenhum bilhete dentro dele?

- O Ministério teria achado se houvesse, não acha senhor?

_"E ele não precisaria ter me deixado o diário, poderia ter escondido nos Contos de Beedle o Bardo."_

- Posso ver o diário?

- Eu deixei na Toca. Não vi importância nele. Mas se o senhor está tão interessado nos bens do professor Dumbledore eu posso lhe trazer o outro livro que ele me deixou, está escrito em runas mas tenho certeza que não será um problema pro senhor.

Snape circulou na sala. Hermione estava cada vez mais tensa, ele poderia torturá-la até ela dizer o que sabia que o diário estava em Hogwarts e o levasse até ele. Ou poderia ler sua mente e descobrir. Mas Snape se limitou a comentar com raiva.

- Você não entende não é? Sempre foi uma sabe-tudo irritante mas não sabe o quanto está sendo burra agora. Aquele diário é perigoso, capaz de realizar magias que você nem imagina existir. Dumbledore não se importou com a sua vida quando lhe deixou ele, se você for prudente me entregue esse diário agora mesmo.

- E o senhor por acaso se importa com a minha vida? Ou foi Voldemort que pediu para que o senhor recuperasse o diário?

Longe demais. Ela havia ido longe demais agora. Snape aproximou-se com visível ódio no olhar. _"Ele vai me matar."_Hermione passou a falar feito uma louca se nenhum sentido tamanho seu desespero.

- Eu... Harry e Rony eles... eles sabem que eu estou aqui... e... vão destruir o diário se algo... algo acontecer comigo... a... a Senhora Weasley ficou com ele... ela... ela tem ordens de destruí-lo se... se não receber notícias nossas... todos os dias...

Hermione sabia que aquilo não ia impedi-lo. Snape apenas lhe lançou um olhar de descrença.

- Acha que eu vou matar você?

Hermione não respondeu. Claro que aquilo sujaria sua imagem de diretor, mas todo mundo sabia que ele era um comensal, e ela era trouxa, ninguém daria falta dela.

- De qualquer forma o diário vai fazer isso por mim.

Snape a encarava furioso e voltou para trás da mesa.

- Não me surpreendo que Dumbledore tenha lhe deixado algo em testamento, vocês têm algo em comum no final das contas, ambos dispostos a morrer pelas tolices nas quais acreditam.

Snape sentou-se de costas para ela no outro lado da mesa. Hermione não sabia o que pensar.

- Se é só isso senhor...

- Não, ainda tem mais uma coisa.

Snape levantou-se e foi até um armário de onde tirou uma pequena caixa.

- Isso é seu. Dumbledore me pediu que lhe entregasse antes de morrer. Ele disse que é seu por direito.

Hermione abriu a caixa. Dentro havia um pequeno pingente em forma de fênix. Hermione não entendia nada de pedras preciosas mas aquelas pedras incrustadas só podiam ser diamantes.

- Senhor eu...

- Era só isso senhorita Granger. Pode ir.

Hermione deixou a sala onde Snape estava de pé olhando pela janela. Ela não podia ver sua expressão, mas sabia que algo havia mudado no comportamento do diretor, algo que ela não conseguia e nem sabia se queria compreender.

- Peraí eu ainda não peguei. Ele tava _preocupado_ com você?

- Claro que não Rony. Provavelmente Voldemort ordenou que ele recuperasse o diário e ele estava tentando me convencer a entregá-lo.

- Então as coisas estão fazendo sentido. Dumbledore te deixou alguma mensagem aí dentro.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados à beira do fogo no salão comunal da Grifinória. Todos os estudantes já tinham ido dormir, foi quando Hermione achou seguro pegar o diário e contar a estranha entrevista para os amigos.

- O que você ta esperando? Escreve alguma coisa nele.

Hermione hesitou.

- Eu não sei, quero dizer Gina quase foi morta por causa desse diário.

Harry sentou ao lado dela.

- Mione aquela foi uma situação diferente. Nós acabamos com a horcrux não tem mais jeito de Lord Voldemort conseguir influenciar você. E de qualquer forma nós vamos estar aqui pra ajudar.

Hermione olhou para os dois que tentavam encoraja-la. Pegou tinta e uma pena, respirou fundo e escreveu.

_Meu nome é Hermione Granger_

As letras brilharam e desapareceram. Rony falou assustado.

- Isso era pra acontecer sendo que a horcrux foi destruída?

- Faz parte da mágica do diário não da horcrux.

Hermione queria ter certeza do que havia dito mas o fato que estava arrependida de ter começado isso tudo.

- Tenta convencer ele a te dar a mensagem.

Hermione tentou de novo.

_Meu nome é Hermione Granger. O Professor Alvo Dumbledore deixou alguma mensagem para mim?_

A mensagem brilhou e desapareceu. Os três esperavam ansiosos mas ao fim de alguns minutos nada tinha acontecido. Harry comentou decepcionado.

- Acho que vamos precisar mais do que isso para descobrir a mensagem.

- O diário vale alguma coisa, isso é inegável, caso contrário Snape não teria o trabalho de procurá-lo.

- Então por que ele não o tomou de você. Desculpa Mione mas a sua mentira não convenceu ninguém. E ele podia simplesmente ter lido a sua mente. Por que ele não fez isso?

- Eu não sei Harry, só estou tentando entender o que isso tudo significa. Dumbledore deixar essas coisas pra nós sem ao menos explicar o que ele quer. Nada disso faz sentido. Eu estou perdida e não sei o que fazer.

- Pois eu sei o que fazer. – Harry se levantou – Vamos pra cama e amanhã começamos a busca pelas horcruxes no castelo, é a coisa mais concreta que temos pra fazer. Esqueça esse diário e os enigmas do Dumbledore, vamos agir, afinal foi por isso que voltamos aqui.

Rony levantou-se também.

- Eu concordo. Vamos pra cama esperar animadamente a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o Amico Carrow amanhã.

Com uma careta Rony seguiu Harry até o dormitório dos garotos.

Hermione permaneceu sentada refletindo os estranhos acontecimentos. Sua mão foi inconscientemente até o colar em forma de fênix que ela trazia no pescoço, escondido dentro da camisa. Por algum motivo Hermione não havia contado aos amigos sobre o pingente. Ela sabia o que eles diriam, era perigoso usar qualquer coisa que um comensal da morte lhe desse. O fato é que Hermione ainda se sentia culpada pela morte de Dumbledore. Queria acreditar que Dumbledore havia lhe deixado alguma coisa. Se ela o usasse parecia como se Dumbledore a houvesse perdoado.

Segurando com força o pingente Hermione fechou os olhos e pensou. "_O que está tentando me dizer professor? Me ajude a entender o que quer que eu faça."_ uma luz brilhou diante de seus olhos fechados. Letras brilhavam na página do diário aberto. Uma mensagem apareceu na página, as palavras contornando o furo onde outrora Harry havia perfurado o diário com a presa do basilisco. Hermione não acreditava em seus próprios olhos quando leu a mensagem.

_Só existem duas formas de viver no mundo. A primeira é fácil e errada, aceita-lo e tornar-se parte dele. A segunda é difícil e certa, que é lutar, e reconhecer as pessoas que não são más e tira-las das trevas._

_Boa sorte_

As palavras brilharam com mais força e desapareceram da página.

Aquela era a última mensagem que Dumbledore havia lhe deixado.

Aquela era a sua missão.

* * *

><p>Um comentário não tira pedaços eu juro. Então não sejam tímidos.<p> 


End file.
